


Dead or Alive: DOATEC Funds

by Dou_Jin_796



Series: Dead or Alive: Hentai Fanfic [3]
Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bent Over Table, Bodily Fluid Exchange, Bodily Fluids, Breast Fondling, Creampie, Dildos, Double Ended Strap On Dildo, Ejaculation, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fondling, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Hair-pulling, Hot, Hot Sex, Kissing, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Moaning, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Pegging, Pressed against a window, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sex, Smut, Standing Sex, Strap-Ons, Taking male virginity, Thigh Slapping, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, blowjob, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dou_Jin_796/pseuds/Dou_Jin_796
Summary: Helena Douglas needs funding for DOATEC. There's one thing she knows that never fails in business negotiations. Sex.
Relationships: Helena Douglas/Original Character(s), Kokoro (Dead or Alive)/Original Character(s), Marie Rose/Original Character(s)
Series: Dead or Alive: Hentai Fanfic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963450
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	1. The New Assistant

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Zack Ploughs Helena](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356998) by [SPARTAN047](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARTAN047/pseuds/SPARTAN047). 



The president of DOATEC, the attractive Helena Douglas, has been giving her new assistant a tour of their office building. This new assistant is Kokoro, a beautiful young woman wearing a light blue dress on her first day.

"So that's what you'll be doing here as my assistant. Any questions?" Helena asked Kokoro.

"No, I don't think so." Kokoro replied to her new boss. Her desk was right outside Helena's office doors.

"Alright, let's go back to my office and we'll get started." Helena led Kokoro into her spacious office. There was Helena's desk, a large meeting room table, and a couch. Just as Helena was about to give Kokoro's instructions for the day, 4 men opened the door and came in.

"Alright, Helena, we're gonna have fun today," the leader of the four men smirked. They were from a different company that helps fund and does business with DOATEC. "Oh, who's this? She seems new. She can join in on our fun."

Helena had completely forgot about today, one of her business...dealings. The 3 other men cleared the big meeting table and grabbed Kokoro and set her down on it. Kokoro was trying to shake these men off her before they could do anything. The boss of the four briskly went up to Helena and raised her chin up at his face.

"You seem surprised. Did you forget what day today is?" the boss questioned Helena. Helena tried looking away, but he turned her head back toward him.

"What's going on?!" Kokoro screamed at Helena while pinned on the table.

"I forgot to mention," Helena anxiously told her new subordinate as the boss man grinned at her, "As part of our duties, we will have to...satisfy our business partners'...demands and...desires...as part of our business negotations. If you still want to stay in this job...you will have to fulfill these...tasks." Helena couldn't believe what she was seeing. The feminine beauty that was her new assistant was about to be ravaged by these men. Violated. She saw the fear across Kokoro's face.

"Wha...this..." Kokoro shuddered. What should she do? She thought about the pay, which was extremely good for just an assistant position. After all, this was DOATEC. The men pinning her down was cackling as everyone awaited Kokoro's answer.

"Well, we don't have all day." the boss looked back at Kokoro while still up close to Helena.

Kokoro's face looked like she accepted what came with the job. "I'll stay on." The 3 men around her took off her dress and began shoving their cocks into all of Kokoro's holes.

"Wasn't expecting to have 2 girls to ourselves today." the leader laughed. "We thought we were just gonna have another go at you, Helena." He moved his hand down to Helena's thighs and stroked them. He shoved Helena up against the glass windows and took off her underwear. He brushed Helena's dress aside and proceeded to have standing sex with Helena. Helena's massive pale tits were pressed against the glass windows and her luscious, full figure was rammed. "AAH! AAAH!!" Helena roughly moaned. "OOOH!" Luckily, her windows were tinted on the other side. If they weren't, people would've seen her being pounded up against the windows from down on the street. "GAAHAA!" Helena kept forcefully moaning.

It was unclear if Kokoro was a virgin or not, but it didn't seem like she was enjoying her foursome that much. Her uniquely feminine body was penetrated by these 3 men's dicks. Kokoro's nice and soft pussy was being roughed up. Her mouth was being used as pleasure for another dick. Her saliva covered it and her shocked face told it all. "MMMMM! MMMMM! MMMM!" Her little asscheeks were clapping against the 3rd man's pelvis. She looked across the room to Helena, who was being roughed up by the leader.

"How you like that, bitch?" the leader asked Helena.

All Helena could respond with was "UUUHHHHH....UUUAAAGGHHHHH" as her own asscheeks were loudly clapped. She's done this many time before and this is why the company can keep running. He grabbed her neck and tightly gripped it, now going faster into Helena's wet hole.

"We're not done here yet." He pushed on Helena's head a little and her forehead pressed up against the glass. All Helena could see was her huge boobs jiggling freely, the floor, and the streets below.

Kokoro could barely take any more of this. Her slender figure couldn't take anymore of these fucking. One of the men came in her mouth and pulled out. "Haah!" Kokoro opened her mouth and let the cum stream out onto the meeting room table. It was just the other 2 men railing her now. Her asshole was being rammed rough. She'd never felt anything like this before. "HAAAH! WAAAUUUHHHH! NGGGHHHH..." Meanwhile, her precious womb was getting poked faster and faster. Kokoro's fingers gripped the table with her nails. "GAAAAAAH!" Kokoro screamed. She was near her orgasm and so were the men.

Helena's breathing was getting heavier and heavier. Her breath fogged up the window she was shoved up against. She felt the leader grab her shoulders and she felt his hard phallus going deeper and deeper inside her. "AAAHH!" The leader gripped her shoulders tight so he could finish with some large thrusts and each got a scream for Helena, who was overwhelmed by the pleasure. "AAAOOH! GAAH!! HAAAH! YAAAH! YES! HAAAA!! AAAAAH!!" He finally finished and inseminated Helena's blonde goddess-like vagina. He pulled out after he made sure every last drop went inside her and casually tossed Helena aside to the floor as if she were a used condom.

"Whoo! Unbelievably hot as always, Helena." the leader breathed.

Still catching her breath, Helena on all fours, crawled and turned in Kokoro's direction. Kokoro was still being handled by the two men and she saw the leader heading over that meeting room table. No, Helena thought. No more for Kokoro. She kept crawling in that direction, the leader's semen dripping out of her heavenly area. "Stop, she's had enough!" Helena yelled.

They ignored Helena and the leader watched as the other two men worked on Kokoro. The man fucking Kokoro's smooth pussy finally came in her and went to relax on the couch.

The leader frustratingly asked his subordinate. "You finished yet? I want a piece of the new girl."

"Almost...just let me...aaaaahhhh." the man finally ejaculated inside Kokoro's wondrous vag.

Kokoro clasped her hands together, embarassed about what she just experienced. It was consensual, but she didn't like it, despite her moaning, which was probably just a natural reaction to those areas being pleasured. Her body was laid out on the cold table and the leader took Kokoro off the table and bent her over against it. Kokoro would get no rest. Kokoro closed herself and prepared for another round of intercourse.

Helena, still on the floor, reached out and again yelled. "Stop it! If there's anyone you should fuck, it's me! Just let her off after what she's had today!"

The leader ignored her and entered Kokoro from behind. "Nghhhh..." Kokoro felt it go into her warm, tight, squishy, wet hole, which had already been filled with another man's semen. And immediately he began pounding away at Kokoro. "Haah! Aaah!" Kokoro's shrieks were so high-pitched and ladylike, they could make any man hard in less than 2 seconds. And that's just what happened with the 3 other business associates in the room. Two of them started jacking off to the sight of Kokoro railed against the table while the other went over to Helena.

"Don't think she's getting all the fun." he told Helena. He put her on her back. The carpet wasn't very comfortable and brushed roughly against Helena's back.

"Do what you gotta do." Helena told him.

He bent her knees and pushed them up to her chest. He was ready to go all in. He quickly shoved his already erect penis into Helena's sperm-filled glory hole. "OOOOHHHH!" Helena's womanly voice let out. He went in and out, pushing harder each time.

"I like a classy woman." the man fucking Helena said to her.

Kokoro, still being rammed against the table, screamed with lust. "Yaaah!! Aaauuugghh!" The leader pulled her long black her hair and her head and chest were off the table. Kokoro's creamy medium tits swayed as the leader kept driving into her tight lady parts. The hair pulling was driving Kokoro nuts. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she'd be fucked like this. "GAAAHHH!! HAAAAHH!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Luckily, Helena's office was nearly soundproof and was far away from everything else on this floor. You'd have to go up close to the door in order to hear what was going on. Kokoro's screaming was pushing the limit of the soundproofness of the office. "OOOOHHHHHH!"

The other man was making full use of Helena's angelic vagina. Helena could feel her orgasm coming soon. "OH, yeah that's it. Come on! Aaahhh..." There was no end to him using up every last bit of energy to move his cock around inside every corner of Helena's insides. "AAAOOOHHHH! HAAAAAAH!!" Helena kept tenderly groaning. He was enjoying the sight of Helena's thicc thighs and untrimmed golden blonde bush as he continued shagging her.

The leader was ready to come inside Kokoro after 15 minutes of continuous hammering into Kokoro's very feminine hole. Kokoro's lustful screams were that of one who's achieved sexual gratification. He finally gave it one more huge push and came inside Kokoro. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Kokoro let out one final cry. She felt the semen of two men inside her now, streaming out of her precious cunt. She caught her breath, hanging off the table as the leader had let go of her hair and he went to the couch to get dressed.

Helena's man was about to finish. He slapped Helena's thicc thighs multiple times to give both of them the sexual pleasure. Her legs shook and Helena enjoyed this light thigh slapping. Finally, his penis relented and let out his seminal fluid into Helena's loving womb. Helena was sexually satisfied, much more than Kokoro.

"I guess we can consider today's negotations more than successful." the leader said. "We'll continue our funding of DOATEC for the next 3 months." The 4 men got dressed and left.

Helena and her new assistant got up and put on their clothes and cleaned the office.

"Will...will we have to be doing this often?" Kokoro asked her new boss, Helena. 

"Not all the time. But I've learned to just enjoy it." Helena reassured her.

"I guess...I will stay on then, Miss Helena." Kokoro replied.


	2. Kokoro's Solo Deal

Kokoro opened the door to the office of Helena, her boss at DOATEC. Helena had to go on a business trip to another country, so Helena put Kokoro in charge of DOATEC for a few days, despite Kokoro only being her assistant. Kokoro, in her loose, light pink dress, sat cross legged in Helena's chair. Kokoro thought back to what Helena told her before she left on her business trip. "I trust you can handle all the services our business partners need if they come to you." 

Kokoro sighed. "Looks like no one's comfortable with me as temporary boss. No one's even tried talking to me." She looked at Helena's logbook and see what was on the schedule for today. "Looks like Helena's meeting with just 1 business partner today and he should be coming in half an hour." She leaned her cheek against her fist and bounced one of her crossed legs, bored with nothing much to do. Kokoro tried looking over Helena's paperwork on her desk, but she eventually stopped. Suddenly, a knock was at the door.

Kokoro pressed the intercom on Helena's desk which was linked to her own usual desk right outside the office. The intercom was set loud enough for the client in the waiting room to hear. "Come in." Kokoro said.

The large door opened and in came a man around the same age as Kokoro.

"H-hi." he said softly and nervously. "I-I'm here for a meeting with Helena. My boss couldn't make it today...s-s-so I'm here in his place."

Kokoro smiled. "Well, I guess we have something in common. Both our bosses couldn't be here today. So it's just you and me. I'm Kokoro by the way." She feels like she's seen him before. "Have we met somewhere before? You seem kind of familiar."

"I think we're in some of the same business classes in college." he continued nervously and sweating.

"Ah, so that's where I've seen you." Kokoro realized, now changing her body language so that her fingers were touching her chin and the side of her face, almost as if in a wondering pose.

"My boss asked me to hand you some paperwork and that we might be...doing...some other things." he stuttered.

It was clear that this man, more like a boy, was a virgin. Kokoro was wondering if they would be having sex after all. "Don't be so nervous. I'm not my boss and you're not yours. Here." She handed him a handkerchief.

"Thank you." he said as he wiped his forehead full of sweat.

Kokoro crossed her legs the other way. "Now, you're sure you know what your boss meant by 'doing some other things?'" Kokoro bit her lip.

"I-I think so. I think he meant that...that...we're gonna...gonna..." he embarassingly continued.

"Have sex?" Kokoro asked in a sweet tone.

He gulped. "Yes." He gulped again.

Kokoro had been in this job for a few months already and in that time, she gained a ton of sexual experience whenever Helena called her into the office to have sex with the business partners. It was still unclear whether she was a virgin before this job though. She leaned torward him across the table, now in an interested pose. "Hmm...Are you a virgin?" Kokoro teased him.

He turned bright red. "Y-yes...ma'am." he mumbled softly.

"You don't have to call me ma'am. I'm not your boss, you know. You're so formal. Anyway, how are we both about the same age but you're the one who's still a virgin? When were you born?" Kokoro put her hand over her mouth.

He told her his birth date.

"Oh? Looks like I'm a couple of months older than you." Kokoro told him.

He became silent and squirmed in his chair. It was clear he had no idea what to do in this situation.

"My, my, you're a shy little boy, aren't you? You've never been with a woman before? You are straight, aren't you?" Kokoro kept asking him.

All he did was nod. Kokoro decided to take the lead. She found the buttons under Helena's desk and pressed one of them. The wall suddenly turned and out came a bed. Helena uses this sometimes when having sex with business partners or just to nap in. The boy from the other company/college classmate turned around at the sound of the machinery unveiling the bed and his eyes widened.

"Um...umm..." he wanted to ask something.

"Yeees?" Kokoro kept teasing him.

"I...I don't have any condoms." he replied.

"Don't worry, I've got some right here." Kokoro opened a drawer in the desk and there was a pack of condoms. "I hope this fits you."

The boy tried hiding his bright red face and Kokoro came around the desk and bent down to his eye level.

"Wow, I think you'll be fun. I've never had sex with a virgin before." Kokoro giggled and smiled. "What are you waiting for? Come on." she motioned her head to the direction of the bed.

"O-okay." he kept looking at the ground.

Kokoro stretched out her hand and he took it and Kokoro pulled him up off the chair and led him to the bed. When they got to the bed, she bent down again, this time under him so that he could see her. "What's the matter? Wow, you're really bashful, huh? Do you not want to have sex with me? You said you're straight." Kokoro queried.

"Um...I've never had sex before and I-I don't know if I'll do it right." he stammered.

"Hehe. Don't worry, I'll guide you through it. Don't worry about a thing, cutie." Kokoro affectionately giggled.

She began by taking off his tie and his suit. She then took off his dress shirt and stared at his boyish body. He kept trying to look away, too embarassed. She turned his head toward her.

"This isn't going to work if you won't even look at me. Don't be nervous." Kokoro reassured him.

He nodded and Kokoro proceeded to take off unbuckle his belt and slip his pants and underwear off.

"Oh, you're uncut." Kokoro gasped at his flaccid member. "Don't worry. I don't have a problem with it. I just wanna know how your virgin dick feels inside me."

Kokoro unlaced her loose, light pink dress that sexually teased anyone who saw it. "In case you haven't noticed, I wasn't wearing a bra." Her exposed, naked body was on full display. He had never seen a naked woman before in real life. There was all the porn he jacks off to, but all those were filled with fake, plastic tits and bad, faked orgasms. Kokoro was the real deal. A beautiful woman with smooth skin, breasts that would comfort anyone, a pretty face, a rocking vagina, and a personality that oozed with life. His cock became half hard.

"Oh, I forgot the condoms at the table. Let me go grab them." Kokoro remembered. She turned around and walked to the table to grab the condoms. Her buttcheeks jiggled as she walked and he froze at the sight. "You're still standing there? I know you're aroused cause your dick just grew a little, cutie. Let's go to the bed." Kokoro came back and took his hand and sat him down on the bed. Kokoro stood in front of her. All he could stare at were her succulent boobs.

"Since it's your first time and you're pretty nervous, I can go on top first." Kokoro told him. "But let's get you nice and hard first." She went up close to his ear. "Don't worry, I know how to put a condom on." She then started kissing his shoulder. She straddled him and made her way up to his neck. He heard him shudder with lust. Kokoro kissed his ear and stuck her tongue, listening to his welps as she probed and wet the inside of his ear. "I think I'm beginning to like the sound of what you said earlier. Calling me ma'am." She rubbed his adolescent chest and growing cock. Kokoro caught him staring at her boobs. "My, my. You like my boobs? You'll be playing with them later, but for now let's..."

Kokoro pushed him down on his back and straddled him. She grinded the outside of her gorgeous vagina against his ballsack. His dick kept growing and growing bigger and firmer, going straight up.

"Looks like you're nice and hard now. Let me go and put the condom on." Kokoro went to go grab a condom out of the box. She tore open the plastic and took out the small rubber. "Let's see if this fits you." Using her intricate hands and fingers, she unrolled the clear condom over his solid penis. "There. Looks like it was a good fit. That was fortunate. I was afraid I'd have to go out and buy some, leaving a poor little boy like you here waiting with blue balls." Kokoro ribbed. "Are you ready to pop your cherry?"

He nodded quickly.

"Here we go then, cutie." Kokoro tittered. On top, she slowly guided his condom-covered penis into her warm pussy.

"OOHHH" they both gasped at the same time.

"Feeling comfortable?" Kokoro asked.

"Y-yeah." he said back.

Kokoro started grinding, feeling his dick being dragged along in the directions she moved. "Oooohhhhh...yeaaahhh...mmmmmm..."

He was making sounds of his own below too. It was clear he was enjoying his first time. Kokoro closed her eyes and put one of her hands up to her forehead and brushed her hair behind her. Her other hand went to his abdomen.

"Don't come too early. Be careful not to get anything on the bed sheets or else I'll have to wash them for Miss Helena." Kokoro warned him.

"Yes, ma'am." he called her by what he did earlier.

"Auuughhhh..." Kokoro kept moaning. She changed her motions. It was time to go up and down. Kokoro's riding was godly. Every vertical movement brought both of them closer to climax. "You can touch my tits now." Kokoro told him.

He slowly, almost hesitatingly put his hands onto Kokoro's voluptuous chest. Embarassed yet again, he looked away while Kokoro continued to ride him from above.

"What's the matter? You too embarassed at grabbing my boobs that you don't wanna look at me? Maybe I'll have to blindfold you if you're so insistent on not looking at me." Kokoro taunted.

"N-n-no...I'll be good." he replied.

'Now, play with my tits. AAAAOOOHH!!" Kokoro demanded.

He rubbed them in circular motions, trying to see how they jiggled. He used his thumbs to rub the round edges of her nipples. This turned Kokoro on even further.

"AAAHHHH! Yes, just like that! NGGHHHH!!" Kokoro kept moaning with pleasure, almost as if she wanted to attack him.

As Kokoro kept moving up and down, she felt something inside her release. "YEAAAHHHH!!!" Kokoro achieved orgasm before him. Her vaginal discharge streamed down the condom and onto his bush. Kokoro used her hand to catch the fluid to stop it from getting on to the sheets. When it was done drippng, she rubbed the liquid on her hand onto his chest. She kept going faster and faster, trying to achieve a second orgasm, hopefully at the same time he came too.

"Come on! AAH...AAHH...AAAAHHH!!!" Kokoro cried out, trying to satisfy her lust.

She kept going and going, hoping that his pipes would burst. He was overwhelmed by Kokoro's feminine power. Everything about her just took over his mind.

"I think...I think...Oooohhhh..." he came.

Kokoro felt his rubber-covered dick twitch inside her womb. "HAAAHH...AAAOOOOOOUUUUUHHHHH!!!!" Kokoro orgasmed a second time and grabbed her boobs and arched backward and closed her eyes as she looked to the ceiling to enjoy her precious climax. When his dick finished twitching, Kokoro got off and took off the cum-filled condom and threw it in the trash can. She went down on him quickly and slowly sucked off just once, taking off all the semen that covered his dick.

Kokoro lied down next to him and got up close and asked, "So, how did it feel to lose your virginity?"

"It was amazing." he panted.

"Wanna go another round?" she asked.

"W-what would you suggest?" he asked back.

"Still want me to take the lead, cutie? Well, then...I guess we'll try...Pegging." Kokoro wondered.

"I-I think I want to try the blindfold this time." he bashfully twiddle his fingers.

"But you won't even have to look at me when I peg you." Kokoro informed him.

"Well, I think I'll try it anyway, if that's all right with you." he suggested.

"Still so shy, even after I took your virginity. Ok, let's blindfold you!" Kokoro excitingly said.

She got a blindfold from one of the drawers and tied it around him. "Can you see anything?" Kokoro asked.

"No."

"Do you want to be bent over the side of the bed or do you want to be on all fours on the bed?" Kokoro probed.

"I think I wanna be on all fours."

Kokoro positioned him on all fours on the bed. She got a double-ended strap on dildo from the drawers and put it on.

"Here we go." Kokoro told him to brace. She inserted the other side of the dildo into his anus. It was an unusual sensation.

"Woooahhh..." he mused.

Kokoro pushed and thrusted the dildo deep into his rectum. He was making lots of moaning sounds, unusual for men. Kokoro was enjoying her side of the dildo, too. "Aaaahhh..." She slapped his buttcheeks and heard him whimper.

"How's it feel? Getting fucked in the asshole and you can't even see anything?" Kokoro bluntly asked.

"Ohhh...goooooood..." was all he could reply.

Kokoro imitated the many men who've fucked her and how they've pumped into her. "Haaahhh!!! Oh my gosh, this is so good and I'm not even the one being fucked." Kokoro gasped. Her side of the dildo was pleasuring her immensely. She thrust harder and faster into his asshole, listening to all his cries as his hole was being violated. She grabbed his balls and squeezed them gently. 

"Fuck, I think I'm gonna cum soon!" he shouted.

"Do you need a condom? I don't want you getting your cum on the sheets." Kokoro reminded him. "Sorry, I should've put one on you before we started. Gah, never mind. I know what to do when you cum. Just tell me when you're about to."

She admired his bare back. His skin was pretty smooth for a guy. She gazed lovingly at his bare neck. Kokoro decided to do something aggressive. She placed her arms and hands in front of him, now with her lovely breasts pressed against his back. Almost as if she was prone boning him, but they were still on all fours. Kokoro went in for a kiss on his neck and then the back of his head and sniffed his hair. She slapped his butt again and screamed. "AAAAAHHHH!!! HAAAAAAHHHH!!"

"I'm gonna cum!" he finally screamed.

Kokoro quickly flipped him onto his back and took off his blindfold. She straddled him and grabbed his already thobbing dick. His milky semen spurted out and she aimed his cock so it would shoot up at her sweet boobs. Kokoro recoiled a bit as one spurt made it on to her face. When he was finished cumming, she wiped the spurt of seminal fluid off her face and rubbed it onto her breasts, where the rest of the semen spewed onto.

He was breathing hard and catching his breath. Kokoro sat him up.

"Now, lick all of it off my chest." Kokoro petted him. He went down to her boobs and started his licking. She softly held his head in one hand and wrapped his back with the other. "Ohhh...." Kokoro enjoyed this. What better way to have your boobs sucked than to have a guy lick off his own mess? He made his way across the entire surface area, sucking her nipples, almost trying to milk her. Kokoro closed her eyes and let out her high-pitched and deep moaning. "Uuuuggghhhh..."

When he finished, Kokoro asked him, "You seem exhausted. Wanna go for just one more?"

"Okay. I never done anything like this before. Wow, you're wonderful, ma'am." he complimented her and curled up.

"And you're such a sweet boy." Kokoro tapped his nose.

"What would you like to do for our last one, ma'am?" he asked.

"This time...I want YOU to fuck ME instead." Kokoro whispered. "Let's wait for you to recharge. No condom this time. Don't worry, I can take a birth control pill."

When he was ready, Kokoro got into position and spread her legs. She wondered what he was gonna do with her legs, him being so sexually inexperienced.

"W-w-what would you like me to do with your legs?" he asked. Immediately, her question was answered. He had no idea. The poor boy.

"Hmm...what do they do in the porn you watch?" Kokoro asked him.

"Whaa..." he was taken aback. He never mentioned that he watched porn to her.

"Oh, come on. I know every guy does it. What do they do?" Kokoro kept asking.

"Uh...I-I think they might be unrealistic?" his response turned into a question. He blushed and turned his face away once again.

"Oh, you sweet innocent child. How about I wrap my legs around you?" Kokoro charmingly suggested.

"O-o-okay." he nervously looked back at her.

Kokoro wrapped her legs around his back. "Now come on, put it inside."

He did so slowly and saw Kokoro's face change to one of sexual pleasure as it went in. He started off slowly.

"Good, that's it." Kokoro instructed him. "When you're ready, go faster or harder or both."

He went faster.

"Oh...oh...oh..." Kokoro's panting got faster as well.

Her pussy was getting the dicking it needed. In and out it went. He was fucking her raw. His penis lovingly caressed her insides and Kokoro let out sighs and cries of ecstasy. "Gaahhh!! Aaahhh!! Haaahh!"

"Now come and nibble on my neck." Kokoro told him.

He did so and gave an uncomfortable nibble. "Oh." Kokoro moaned. She was willing to forgive his inexperience. "Just keep pumping into me."

He kept going faster and now harder. Kokoro's screams were loud. "AaaaaAAAAAaaahhh!!!"

He could feel his sperm getting ready to unload again. He didn't know what else to do but keep pumping as he has been. "I don't think I can go any faster, Kokoro."

Kokoro moved her wrapped legs down to his butt. She pushed on it to help with his thrusting. "GAH! GAH! AAAHHH!"

Both were ready to reach their climax. With one last push, Kokoro pushed on his butt again and this time the thrust was harder and hit her right where she needed it. "YEEEEES!!!!! AAAAAAAAHHHH!!! HAAAAAAAHHHH!!! AAAAAHHHH!!"

He pulled out of her lovely vag and lied on the bed next to Kokoro and snuggled up against her. She caringly took him into his arms and rested her chin on top of his head. She kissed his forehead and put one of her hands onto his head, petting him.

"Good boy. You did great for your first time." Kokoro whispered lovingly as she kept petting him.

As he fell asleep on the bed in her arms, Kokoro felt his semen dripping out of her tight vagina. "Oh well, looks like I'm gonna end up washing the sheets for Miss Helena anyway."

She smiled as she looked at the guy whose cherry she just popped. If only this job didn't have her sleeping with so many different men, maybe she'd be with him. Maybe one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally was just gonna have some guy roughly rail Kokoro like the last chapter, but then I decided to play around with Kokoro seducing a slightly younger shy guy and taking his virginity and thought that worked better instead. 
> 
> Let me know in the comments if you want some more Kokoro content. It'll likely be another story instead of another chapter to this one. Let me know if you want this relationship continued in it. 
> 
> Also, if you have suggestions for any other Dead or Alive girls, also let me know in the comments.


	3. Invitation and Special Request

Bzzt. Bzzt. Marie felt the vibration of her phone. Who could it be? Oh, it was Helena Douglas. Marie's former employer/mistress. What could she be asking Marie about? Marie had left her job as Helena's servant for over a year now. She opened up the text and read it.

"Hi, Marie." the text read. "I was wondering if you could swing by DOATEC sometime this week. I've got a big favor to ask of you. Sorry, I know you're not my servant anymore, but I really need your help with something. Let me know when you're free."

"Oh Miss Helena," Marie smiled and thought to herself. "This possibly could be just a little errand. It'd be good to see Miss Helena again and maybe even be compensated for her time." Marie texted back the day she was free and confirmed their meeting.

2 days later...

Marie arrived at DOATEC's main skyscraper office building and she took the elevator all the way to the top floor. She walked all the way to where the CEO's office was located. There, Marie saw a beautiful girl with jet black hair in a yellow dress at the receptionist table in the waiting area in front of Helena's office. Marie looked at the nameplate on the girl's desk. Kokoro.

"Hi, there." Marie politely said. "I'm here for an appointment with Miss Helena Douglas."

"Oh, and your name?" Kokoro checked the calendar.

"Marie. Marie Rose." she said back proudly.

"Go ahead and head on in. Miss Helena will be with you in just a few moments." Kokoro motioned to the door.

"Thank you." Marie replied. As she entered the room and closed the door behind her, Kokoro smirked to herself, knowing what would happen in that nearly soundproof room.

Marie was amazed at how Helena was now the CEO of such a large company. "What a huge office!" Marie thought to herself. She brushed her hand against the meeting room table, the sofa, and Helena's desk. She went to the ceiling to floor glass windows and admired the view. After a few moments, the door opened. In came Helena, Marie's former mistress.

"Miss Helena!" Marie ran to her. "It's so good to see you again!"

"It's great to see you too Marie." Helena told her.

"Well, what did you call me in for?" Marie wondered. "This better not be something super trivial."

"Um, well...no. You see. I have a business partner. Well, I have many, you see. And a good number of them require..." Helena tried to find her words. "Something in exchange in our business dealings."

"Oh? What things?" Marie asked.

"Let's just say pleasures of the flesh." Helena tried using a euphemism.

"Miss Helena, what are you talking about?" Marie got a bit annoyed.

"Marie, we've been keeping an eye on you ever since you stopped being one of our maids at the mansion. I know that you sell your body part time." Helena revealed. "What I want you to do today is to have sex with a business partner we're meeting today. I'll be involved too, of course."

Marie was shocked. Her former mistress was asking her to do something like this? Even if she knew that she was a prostitue, why would she ask to do these things for her? Maybe Marie's reputation had gone beyond the college circle?

"I think that even though I'm a prostitute, I should be able to pick my clients when I please. Thank you Miss Helena, but I think I'll be heading out now." Marie informed Helena.

Suddenly, the door opened and a man came in.

"Hey, Helena. It's been a while. What has it been? Like a few months since me and my buds fucked the daylights out of you and that sexy receptionist out in front? Well, it's just me today. I know I told you to bring someone new this time. Is this her? She's incredibly small. Can't wait to bone her. Or well, both of you actually!" the man chuckled. It was the leader of the men who had sex with both Helena and Kokoro on Kokoro's first day as Helena's assistant (1st chapter).

"Miss Helena, I will be heading out now." Marie sternly said.

"Hey, where you going? I haven't even told you how much I'd pay you. How's 500,000 yen sound?" the man offered.

Marie paused in her tracks. 500,000 yen? That's so much money. No customer had ever paid her 500,000 yen for just one session of sex. "Um, well you see...I think"

Helena interrupted. "Let's hear him out, Marie."

Marie was already thinking about it. What a ton of money.

The man continued. "Helena, I already promised you that I'd pay her and help fund DOATEC for the next year. What do you say? You want me to go up?"

Marie stuttered. "Ah, well, the thing is..."

The man interrupted Marie. "Fine, how about 1,000,000 yen for you and I fund DOATEC for the next three years for Helena?"

The small blonde girl's jaw dropped. 1,000,000 yen. Holy shit. No way she could pass that up. "Ok, I accept. 1,000,000 yen it is."

"Let's get started then, shall we?" Helena pressed a button under her desk and one of the walls flipped and revealed a bed. Marie had never seen anything like this before.

Marie, Helena, and the man headed over to the bed. Marie stripped off her clothes quickly, revealing her buck naked pale body. She was obviously used to this, being a whore and all. Her clean shaven pussy was soft and smooth that would make any man get hard just at the sight off it. Her pale skin complimented her long twintail light blonde hair. Helena, in contrast, took off her clothes slowly and sexily, her thicc body showing off her features, especially her huge breasts.

The man took off his clothes and took Marie and pressed her onto the bed. They were in standing missionary position with Marie's tiny body about to be ravaged by this muscular man. The man quickly spread her knees and inserted into Marie Rose's tight little hole.

"Aaauughhh" Marie loudly cried out. She felt his hard and huge dick overwhelming her insides. "I think it's too big!" She wasn't wrong. He could barely fit any of his large, veiny cocky inside of her. That's how small Marie's vagina was in comparison.

"Let me go deeper in then!" he yelled.

"AAAAAHHHH!!!" Marie screamed even louder. "What is this feeling? Holy shit!" The man started his conquest of Marie Rose. There was no way he was gonna fuck this girl slow. He pushed in and out as rough as he could, making sure little Marie got every ounce of pleasure she could from his engorged member. Marie felt each thrust pierce deeper and deeper into her. "Nnngghhh...AAUUUGGHH!!! HAAAAHH!!! OOOOOOHHH!!! AAAAHHHH!!!" Marie's freakish whore screams took over the room. This only made him want to go even harder with her. He kept ramming his dick inside her, trying to fill Marie's entire body with his fucking. And Helena hadn't even started yet.

"What are waiting for Helena? You bitch. Hurry up and do something." the man scolded Helena.

Helena didn't like being talked to that way. "Hmph. Let's see how you like this." She kneeled down and went for his testicles from behind while he was standing over the bed and handling Marie. Helena used one hand to massage his balls first.

"Now we're talking." the man groaned.

When Helena had enough of her hand doing the ball handling. She used her mouth. Her pink, puffy lips welcomed his ballsack into her mouth. "Ohh..." Helena breathed softly. It'd been a while since she'd suck a guy's testicles. Helena closed her eyes and made her way across the entirety of his scrotum. Helena's luscious brushes and kisses with her teeth increased the man's testosterone and sperm production.

Marie, on the other end of this process, was feeling the full indirect effects of Helena's ball sucking. "AHH...AHH...HAAH...FUCK!" Marie kept moaning deeply like a slut. She didn't know if she could feel anything anymore except this. The feeling of the bed under her seemed to be overpowered by the feeling of the hard and rough fucking. As she kept receiving, Marie's buttcheeks and vulva became red and bruised from everything.

"Don't think we're done yet, you whore." the man told Marie. He grabbed Marie's knees and dug his fingernails into her, gripping her body to give him the extra umph he needed to finish.

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck! HAAAHH!!" Marie kept screaming wildly. Her eyes rolled up into her head as she kept getting pounded mercilessly by this guy.

Helena thought she should contribute more. She made low, deep moaning noises through her nose so that the man would feel Helena's vibrations through his testicles. "Hmmm....MMMMMMM...." Helena moaned as she kept sloppily slobbered his testicles.

"FUCKING SHIT!" the small blonde girl kept letting out her freak slut screams. She could hear Helena's moaning making the man thrust deeper, harder, and faster into her. He let out a shout. This was his orgasm. Helena felt his ballsack pulsate in her mouth as it pumped sperm.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Marie squealed as she felt the warm liquid shoot fast into her womb.

Helena backed off the man's testicles and laid on the ground. The man didn't pull out until he was nice and satisfied with how much cum made it inside Marie. His dick, no matter how far he pushed in, couldn't get further in than halfway. Marie stared at his huge dick just hanging out of her, just covered in the white semen.

"Oh my gosh." Marie gasped as the man pulled out of her, leading to a gush of his cum rushing out after he pulled out of her creampied pussy. Marie didn't know if her vagina would ever be the same again after being fucked so rough that it nearly hurt. And there was still more to come for her.

Helena went to her desk and pulled a double ended strap on dildo out of a drawer and put it on her. Marie was gonna be used some more. This time by both the man and Helena.

When Marie saw Helena put it on, Marie shuddered. "Ohohoho, Miss Helena, what are you gonna do with that?"

"Fuck you silly." Helena laughed.

Marie thought Helena was joking. Perhaps she was gonna peg the guy.

As soon as Marie finished that thought, Helena, almost like a mindreader told her, "He'll be getting pegged by me later. Right now, you're gonna get some treatment from me."

Marie was a bit confused. "Huh?"

The man grabbed Marie Rose by her shoulders from behind and positioned her on all fours. "If she's getting you from the back, I get you in the front." he readied his cock.

"Whaa?" Marie's mouth was opened and had his already-hard-again dick shoved into her mouth before she could finish that. Marie made a bunch of noises with her mouth full, unclear if she was caught by surprise or if she wanted to say something. "Mmmm Mmmmm Mmmmm!"

Helena sultrily walked over to the bed, ready for her Marie feast, already feeling one side of the strap on deep inside her own womanly hole already. She got on the bed and caressed Marie's red small asscheeks that were pounded and bruised from the man's handling earlier. Marie felt Helena's soft hands ease her into the next stage of pleasure. "Mmmmmm..." Marie nasally breathed. At last, Helena slowly guided the other side of the strap on dildo into Marie's semen filled vag.

"I'm gonna make sure I get all the cum out of your pussy with this dildo, Marie." Helena told her former servant. Helena pushed deep and in every direction inside Marie. Marie felt her vagina being explored by the extension of Helena's body. Helena felt the pleasure coming through. "Oohhhhhhh...fuck..." Helena's mature groaning came out. "Oh yes Marie!"

Marie tried widening her mouth to let some air in through that pathway. It was also so she could be more vocal and let out more sound to let the two of them know she was enjoying it. "HAAAHHH!!" Marie slobbered, with individual strands of saliva dripping down. Marie knew from her time as Helena's servant that Helena didn't like bodily fluids on her sheets. Maybe the receptionist, Kokoro, out front would be the one to wash them. In any case, it wouldn't be Marie, so she kept letting out as much of her spittle that was possible to come out between her lips and the man's enormous meat. "HOOOOHHHHH!!!"

Helena decided to slap the girl's butt now. She wanted to make Marie's ass even redder. She gave a hard slap on Marie's right buttcheek. Marie let out a high pitched scream. "AAAGGHHH!!" Helena gave an even harder slap on Marie's left buttcheek. "AAAAAHHHHHHAAAA!!!" The big titted Helena thrust deeper into Marie now, stimulating her own insides. "Oh yes!" Helena cried out. Helena gave harder and harder pushes inside Marie. She wanted to dominate Marie's sexual side. She grabbed Marie's cute blonde twintails and pulled them back as she handled the back half of Marie's body and rubbed her other hand all over Marie's soft and lovely back. "OOHHHHHH!!!!" Helena nearly creamed herself. "AAAUUUGGHHHH!!!!" Marie shrieked.

"We'll finish together inside her." the man looked at Helena. Helena nodded and they proceeded to roughly bang the respective cavities of Marie they were fucking. Marie's moaning became louder and more frequent. "AAHH AAHH AAAHH AAH!!"

Helena's climax came and exploded. "GAAAAHHAAAA!!!!"

The man let out his reserves into Marie's mouth. It was a smaller load this time, but that was expected. His cum streamed out the gaps between Marie's mouth and his rock hard cum shooter which she was trying to breathe through. "BLEEEHHH...AAAAHHH!!!" Marie yelled as she felt it from both ends and let the sticky liquid waterfall out of her mouth. The man finally pulled out and Marie caught her breath.

"Um, Miss Helena, why are you still inside me?" Marie asked.

"Sorry," Helena pulled out. She wanted to experience it just a while longer.

"Oh shit. Oh fuck." Marie panted. This was about already almost as good as the threesome she had with Honoka and Honoka's boyfriend a while ago.

After a few minutes, the man sat up. "I'm ready to go again. Let's see what I like this time." he said. "I think I still haven't had enough of you yet." He gripped Marie's tiny wrists and flipped her over, pushing her down onto her stomach. "Yeah, that's it. You're a young beauty, aren't you?"

Marie prepared herself for yet another dicking. He was on top of her in the pronebone position.

"I don't think I've had your asshole yet." he slowly brushed his hand down from Marie's neck to her bare ass. He got hard again and put it inside Marie's anus.

"GAAHH!!" Marie groaned as she felt it up the hole she least liked being fucked in.

The man positioned himself almost lying on top of Marie's back side, being careful not to crush her. Then, he began his rectum wrecking.

"AAAHHH!! Oh my fucking...!!" Marie cried out immediately. "HAAAHH!!!" Her compact crack wasn't made for this big of a dick and this rough of a fuck.

Helena, still not forgetting the man called him a bitch earlier. It wasn't the first time he did either. With the strap on still on her, Helena decided to get some satisfaction. She moved to where he was devastating poor Marie. She got on top of him and inserted her strap on into his anus.

"Oh fuck!" the man shouted.

"How's it feel having your asshole wrecked?" Helena asked. She began her pegging. Helena on top of the man on top of Marie, giving anal fucks. Helena's alluring boobs pressed against the man's back. "You're gonna have to match my thrusting or this won't work. I'm not gonna follow you." Helena informed him. She changed her thrusting motion to a medium-hard, steady paced one. He soon matched with her. "There we go, this isn't so hard, is it?"

Marie was feeling better now that she knew the pace of the fuck was being controlled by Helena. "Oh yes. That's it. Aahhh...." Marie whispered softly.

When he was ready, he came inside Marie's hole. "AAAGGHHH!!" Marie warmly shouted. He pulled out and Helena pulled out of him.

"I think Marie's had enough for now. Let's give her a break. I'm fucking you solo next, Helena." he gasped.

"How do you want me?" Helena questioned.

"Doggy." he quickly shot back. "I think out of all the times I've come to your office, I still haven't fucked you doggy style."

"Doggy style it is." Helena smiled.

When they were ready, Helena got into position. Marie was resting on the other side of the bed. Helena arched her beautiful back, accentuating all the features of her womanly body. The skin. The hair. Her arms. Her thighs. Her ridiculously enormous breasts hanging down, nearly grazing the bed.

The man half chuckled. "Damn, that is a nice slut back."

"I'm not a slut. And if you're done drooling, come over here and fuck me how you said you wanted." Helena chided.

He rubbed Helena's big ass, moving down to her vulva, using his fingers to tease it, hoping some juices would flow out of it early. And then at last, he made his way into it with his manhood.

"Nghh..." Helena gasped. "Ooohhhh...." Her breathy moans stimulated the man. He'd banged this woman so many times before, but not in this position. In this position, the man had control. He wanted to dominate every corner of this woman's mature feminine body. He pushed in, in, and further in before going out and going in again. "OHH...AAAAAHHH!!" Helena screeched. He moved his hands everywhere, to her sweaty arms. Under her musky armpits. All across her shiny and bent slut back. He grabbed her massive titties, which were hanging and flapping all over the place from the doggy fucking motion. He liked those the most.

"You. Will. Like. It. When. I. Cum. In. You. Helena." he said with each thrust. He couldn't stop grabbing every part of Helena's curvy body, exploring all her hidden parts.

"Ohhhh...OHHHH...FUUUCKK!!! AAAHHH!!" Helena couldn't tell if she was feeling pleasure or pain anymore.

His motions got faster and faster before finally. "YEEAAAHHHH!!!!" He released whatever sperm-filled liquid he could produce in such a short amount of time into Helena's delicious cavern, spurting out of her hole almost as soon as it went in.

"AAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Helena couldn't stop wailing in ecstasy for at least a good minute before she finally calmed down.

The man, exhausted got off the bed and rested on the ground. Helena took some of the cum inside her pussy with her fingers and licked them, making sure her saliva mixed with his cum inside her mouth.

She took Marie, who was ready again and kissed her, tonguing her and exchanging bodily fluids with her. Helena's cum and saliva combo for Marie's own saliva. Helena got on top of Marie and cuddled her close with Helena's big titties pressed against Marie's face. Helena rubbed her cum filled pussy against Marie's, trying to open up the slit just with the force of her own pussy to deposit the man's ejaculate into Marie's vagina.

"Miss Helena, ohh....I never thought you were capable of doing something like this to me." Marie giggled. "I love it. Haahh..."

Helena fondled Marie's entire body as she tried to make the exchange down there, wondering how many men Marie's fucked as a prostitute. What has this girl done in the time that she stopped being her servant?

After a few minutes of this intimate exchange of bodily fluids between Helena and Marie, the man told them he was ready to go again. Helena put her arms around Marie and flipped their spots. Marie was now on top of Helena.

"This is a great position. I'm gonna take the small pussy first while she's on top of you and then I'll come for yours after." the man said.

Marie, on top, got up close to Helena as they were just a moment ago. Marie returned Helena's kiss and started making out with her. Marie put on of her hands down to Helena's clitoris and rubbed it in a circular motion. Helena was caught by surprise. Maybe Marie had matured even more than she thought. "Ahhh..." Helena moaned sweetly.

The man went, "Actually, I think I'll go for your asshole again. Then move on to your pussy." He rammed it hard up inside Marie's buttcrack once again.

"Nghh..." Marie groaned. To try to distract herself from her anal cavity being penetrated, Marie tried doing what Helena did earlier. Open up her vagina with her own and give the discharge through that. Almost as if Marie was trying to say just with her body that she wanted to give the liquids back to Helena.

Marie's other hand went to Helena's boobies. Marie was always fascinated by how large they were. She stroked them lovingly, admiring her former mistress. Squeezing them. Playing with the nipples in every way imaginable.

"Where did you learn this?" Helena breathed, taken by surprise with Marie's skilled hands.

"Hehe, you learn a lot of things in my line of work." Marie smiled.

When the man had enough of Marie's asshole, he moved to Marie's tight twat as he said he would. This stopped the exchange between Marie and Helena's vaginas.

"Oh oh oh oh oh." Marie started moaning quickly.

Helena could see the girl's face taking in every last ounce of pleasure above her. The way her eyes rolled. The way her eyes closed. The way her mouth opened ever so slightly while letting out her quieter moans. Marie's hands were still in the same places. One for Helena's succulent breasts. The other stimulating Helena's clit. The man's pounding got faster.

"AAAAHHH!!! AAHH!!" Marie yelped. When he finally came inside her, Marie let out a squeal that tested the very soundproofness of Helena's office. "YEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

As the man pulled out, Marie looked back at her pussy, the emissions pouring out of it. Marie got off of Helena and sat above Helena's head. Helena, still on her back, bent her head back to see Marie sitting up against the wall.

"I think this will be the last one. Good old Helena on her back. Me on top, fucking her." the man said.

Marie started touching her own clit while trying to keep the man's cum inside her. "Don't worry, Miss Helena." Marie reassured her. "I'm saving this for you." Helena smiled back at her.

The man began by grabbing Helena's legs and putting them over his shoulders. He kissed Helena's ankles and brushed his fingers down her legs.

"Oh, yes." Helena bellowed.

When he was ready, he stuck his large phallus inside Helena's goddess-like vagina. "AAAHHHHH!!" Helena cried. "Make sure you finish me off good!" He nodded and banged Helena's pussy out like he never did before. Rough, hard, fast, slow. Every way he knew how. Marie still jacking herself off right above Helena enjoyed this sight of her former mistress being fucked silly. She saw Helena's face make faces she never saw her do before. Drool ran down the side of Helena's face. "Uuughhhh....AAAHHHHH....AAUUUGGHHH!!"

Marie couldn't believe what she was seeing. She hoped that her own orgasm would be as explosive as what Helena was feeling right now.

Today's final climax was near. The man kept going and going until at last...his cock pulsated. All at once, his jizz pumped into Helena's heaven-sent pussy. "AAAAAHHHAAAAAAAHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Helena let out one more scream.

Marie finally felt it too. "AAAHHH AAAHHHH HOOOHHHH HAAAHHH AAHHHH!!!!" Her masturbation had paid off. Marie quickly positioned her vagina on top of Helena's face. What poured out was a mixture of the man's white cum inside Marie and Marie's own vaginal secretions. In a way, this was like the spitroast Marie had earlier from Helena and the man. Marie's watery solution shot in bursts onto Helena's face while Helena's muff was getting filled below.

This was a great threesome, they all thought as they caught their breath and felt the hormones soothe them.

10 minutes later, the man got dressed and wrote a check. "There you go. 1,000,000 yen as I promised." He left it on the nightstand next to the office bed. "And of course, I will be funding DOATEC for the next three years as I said. I'll see you next time, Helena." He opened the door and left.

Marie and Helena, still naked on the bed and covered in a large amount of body fluids admired each other's afterglow. Marie got up about 20 minutes later and got dressed and put her 1,000,000 yen check in her purse. "Thank you for this, Miss Helena. This is a large amount of money for me for just one session."

"No, thank you, Marie. If you hadn't come today, I might've not gotten as good a deal with him." Helena replied back.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around, Miss Helena." Marie giggled.

"Take care, Marie. I'll see you around too." Helena waved back, relaxing buck naked on the bed.

As Marie exited the office, she saw Kokoro the receptionist look at her.

"Did you discuss everything you needed?" Kokoro asked, trying to feign innocence.

"Yes. Yes I did." Marie tried covering up what just happened in there.

They looked at each other. They both knew that Kokoro knew what happened in that office. Kokoro smiled.

"You know, I think I've seen you around before. Don't we go to the same college? You're always with that one pink-haired girl I know. Honoka." Kokoro tapped her chin, wondering.

"Yup, that's my roommate and my best friend. She's cute, isn't she?" Marie replied.

"She sure is. You know. I've been meaning to hang out with her and a group of friends sometime. You want to come with us sometime. Maybe like a vacation or something?" Kokoro asked.

"Sure, that sounds great!" Marie excitedly jumped.

"Uhh..." Kokoro noticed Marie's jumping made Marie's dress wet. In a certain location. Down there. From the semen and vaginal secretion mixture dripping out of Marie's vag. Kokoro stared at it a bit before pointing it out. "Um...your dress... it's..."

Marie looked down at her dress and her eyes widened with surprise. "Oh no!" Marie blushed with embarassment. "Excuse me, I have to go use the restroom!"

Kokoro laughed to herself after Marie Rose turned the corner. "What an interesting girl."

Marie, despite the embarassing ending, got a lot of money for her services with today and met with her former mistress in such a long time. At least she could be proud of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end of this story. Which chapter in this one was your favorite? And what did you think of this story overall? Let me know in the comments. 
> 
> I had a set plan for this story and it turned out pretty much how I wanted it, but I don't think I've figured out how to write threesomes or foursomes as well as I'd like. I think that's kind of evident in the previous fanfics I wrote in this Dead or Alive: Hentai Fanfic series with Kasumi, Marie, and Honoka. If you have any suggestions on how to write threesomes and multiple people sex better, let me know in the comments. 
> 
> If you have any other suggestions for other Dead or Alive girls you want to see in these smut pieces and what scenarios/types of erotic stories you'd like to see them in, also let me know in the comments and check out the other Dead or Alive: Hentai Fanfic I've written in this series.


End file.
